Life
by KairiBloom
Summary: High School Fanfic. Sasuke and Sakura main. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Life  
By  
KairiBloom

**Chapter One: September 5, First day of School.**

Blondbabe: Hey forehead! U ready 4 school 2morrow?

Cherryblossom: Ino-pig! Hell ya I am!

Blondbabe:Wat u gunna wear?

Cherryblossom: U'll see hehe

Blondbabe: U suck lol!

_(Ramenrulez has been added to the conversation)_

Blondbabe: Hey Naruto!

Ramenrulez: The fun has arrived! Thank u! Thank u! hehe

Cherryblossom: Idiot

Ramenrules: Hey guess wat? My friend moved down here and will be attending school with us 2morrow!

Cherryblossom: Ur friend?

Blondbabe: U have friends? JK! Luvs u!

Ramenrulez: Funny.

Blondbabe: (heart)

Ramenrules: Anyways, hes pretty awesome! He's a huge teme but the best to party with!

Blondbabe: Is he hott?

Ramenrulez: Ill add him to r convo, 1 sec.

_(Uchiha69 has been added to the conversation)_

Ramenrulez: Teme! Meet my friends! (2 of them anyways hehe)

Blondbabe: I'm Ino :)

Cherryblossom: Sakura.

Uchiha69: Hn.

Blondbabe: Hn? Is that even a word? O! Got 2 go, see ya 2morrow!

_(Blondbabe has left the conversation_)

Cherryblossom: Me 2! It was nice to meet u..?

Ramenrulez: Sasuke..

Cherryblossom: Right.. Sasuke, nite!

_(Cherryblossom has left the conversation)_

Ramenrulez: Teme...

Uchiha69: Baka!

Ramenrulez: Teme!!

_(Uchiha69 has left the conversation)_

Ramenrulez: :(

Sasuke Uchiha sat back in his black leather computer chair and watched as his computer shut down. The house was empty as usual, his adopted parents where always away on business. As his computer finally shut down and his room faded into darkness with the exception of the stars that lightly illuminated his bedroom. He slowly got up and lazily made his way to his bed, making sure not to hit anything on the way. When he reached his bed he climbed underneath the dark sheets on top of a memory foam mattress and allowed himself to drifted away into a deep sleep.

_'Beep Beep'_

The noise everyone hated made itself known at 4:30am, the usual time for Sasuke Uchiha to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at the alarm clock but none the less slowly started making his way out of bed. All the while thinking of evil ways to destroy the hated alarm clock. Sasuke always made sure to wake up at this time on weekdays, he needed the time to train and exercise while still allowing him time to shower and enjoy breakfast.  
His work-out normally went as followed;  
two hundred or so push-ups  
a few matched with the punching bag  
20 minutes on the treadmill at fast pace  
kunai practice  
and he always ended killing some dummies with his katana.  
With a work out like that every weekday morning Sasuke had of course developed a six pack and a wonderfully toned chest, with broad shoulders and just the right amount of muscle on his pale arms- he was every girls dream. He even had the dark spiky untamed hair and the black emotionless eyes, also the 'fuck you' attitude he WAS Sasuke Uchiha.  
7:30am  
It had come so fast, yet it didn't bother him only few things did. He was ready to go to school dressed in black baggy jeans and a black wife beater with a unbuttoned red T-shirt over top. He made his way out of the house and towards his black camero. He would normally ride his street bike but decided to play it safe today and hide behind the black tint of his windows to his sports car, not wanting to be jumped right away from his new fan girls he would surely have as soon as he pulled up. As Sasuke pulled into the Kohona high parking lot he spotted his best friends car right away and parked beside it. It wasn't hard to know which one was Naruto's he was the only person Sasuke knew who drove a bright orange mustang GT with bright green racing stripes. Sasuke removed his sunglasses as his dark eyes scanned the parking lot roaming over the students as they stood in their groups until he found what he was looking for, bright orange cargo pants with a bright green T-shirt and blond spiky hair, yup Naruto! Sasuke sat in the car for a moment longer before putting his sunglasses back on and exciting the vehicle. He made his way towards his friend Naruto, ignoring the stares and gasps he was receiving.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke came to a stop beside him

"Baka" He said in response

"This is Sakura" Naruto gestured to a pink haired girl with bright green eyes

"Nice to meet you" She said as she tucked a long pink stand behind her ear and extended her small pale hand towards him, a light blush started to tint her cheeks.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he stared at her hand

"Um?" she said nervously as she withdrew her hand and looked at Naruto

"Haha!" Naruto grinned again "Sasuke the teme!" he said as he playfully punched Sasuke in the arm

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his face away from them as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he waved a peice of paper in front of his face "I got your school schedule"

"Your annoying" Sasuke sighed as he took the paper

"Teme! You should be grateful I even went and got it for you" Naruto glared at him "No need to thank me though"

"I wasn't planning on it" Sasuke smirked

"Teme!" Naruto whined

Sasuke class schedule went as followed

Sasuke Uchiha  
Grade 11  
First Period: Art  
Second Period: Advanced English  
Third Period: Gym  
Lunch  
Forth Period: Social  
Fifth Period: Biology

"I took the liberty of going through your schedule first and finding out what classes we have together"

"How kind of you" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Sadly we only share gym and biology together" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted "What about you Sakura?"

Sasuke had forgotten about the pink haired girl, he turned his attention to her and then finally noticed how pretty she actually was. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a black head band, also she was very thin but not overly and if he were to stand right next to her she would probably only reach up to his shoulder. She wore a white spaghetti strap and a red and pink plaid short skirt with brown boots. He smirked inwardly when he saw her cheeks go a light pink again because he was staring at her.

"Um" Sakura nervously looked at her hands "I have art and English with Sasuke and biology with both of you" she smiled at Naruto

"That's awesome Sakura!" Naruto laughed "We can all share a desk then!!"

_'Ding Ding'_

The bell then indicated that class would begin in five minutes and students started making there way to their first class

"Well we better go" Naruto sighed

"Hn"

The three of them headed into the school together, Naruto eventually parted ways when they reached the art room

"Have fun you two" Naruto snickered as he ran down the hall towards his class

Sasuke shook his head as he walked into the class room, Sakura following behind him. He took a seat at the far end of them room and Sakura took a seat next to him. It annoyed him when people followed him, but he let it slide this time.

Art Class

"So" Sakura mumbled as she unpacked her sketch book "Where did you move from?"

Sasuke turned to look her up and down annoyed before saying "America"

"That's cool!" she smiled "Did you like it there?"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded and continued to open a page of his sketch book and pulled out a pencil

"How come you moved here?" She continued to try and start a conversation with him

"Hn" Sasuke looked at her again, he didn't like sharing his life with people he just met

The teacher then walked in, looking extremely tired.

"Good morning class" she mumbled "I am Tsunada I would like you guys to draw ten pictures of me, any style you want. The purpose of this is so I can get a good grip on what each of your personal drawing style is. Have them done and on my desk in two weeks" she said as she made her way to her desk in the back of the class room.  
The rest of the class went by uneventful, Sakura would compliment Sasuke on his drawings every now and then and Sasuke would normally answer with 'hn' most times.

Advanced English

Sakura again sat with Sasuke in the back of the class room. He was starting to get use to her following him around, and he didn't mind as much as before because she talked to him like he was a human being and not some kind of sex God that needed to be worshipped.

"I love English" Sakura chirped happily obviously feeling more comfortable with Sasuke

"Hello" came a seductive purr

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Karin walking towards them moving her hips back and forth in a seductive manner

"What do you want Karin?" Sakura asked as she glared at the red headed girl that wore black rimmed glasses

Karin ignored Sakura as she walked up to Sasuke "I haven't seen you here before, your new I take it?" she bent over his table giving him a wonderful view of her breasts through the top of her black too tight T-shirt "What's your name?"

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he glarred at her

"Oh, a silent one. How about we go out on a date tonight and get to know each other a bit better?" Karin licked her lips

"No" Sasuke glared intensified as he crossed his arms

"Why not?" She turned to look at Sakura "Don't tell me your into freaks?"

"Sasuke just rolled his eyes and tried to turn his attention to the window not wanting to talk to the girl anymore.

"Whatever" Karin snapped as she rolled her eyes and walked away

"That girl is the biggest skank in the school" Sakura mumbled to Sasuke as soon as Karin was out of ear shot

"Hn" Sasuke nodded in response

The rest of the class wasn't very interesting, the teacher had assigned them partners. Sasuke and Sakura ended up being partnered together. They had to write a report on Shakespeare and pick out their favorite play and write why it was their favorite. It had to be done by the following monday which left them with three more days because they had that Friday off. So they decided they would get together at Sasuke's house on the Sunday before.

Gym Class

Kohona Highs gym class was always split into guys and girls so Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about girls jumping or ogling him.

"Hey man!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke came out of the change room

The gym class had school gym strip they had to wear, it consisted of black sweat pants and a black T-shirt.

"Hey" Sasuke nodded in response as he stood beside Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How were your first two classes?" Naruto asked as they started to jog around the track while Guy-Sensi shouted youthful things behind the gym class.

"It's alright. Sakura talks a lot" Sasuke said back

"Haha" Naruto laughed "Yeah she's a pretty cool chick" Naruto worked out much like Sasuke did but only it was after school rather then before. Naruto wouldn't be able to wake up so early. They always competed against each other, ever since they first met when they were just kids.

"I also met Karin" Sasuke said annoyed

"Whoa dude! Watch out for that!" Naruto said seriously "I sweat she has almost slept with every guy in our school! You don't want to get with that"

"I know that already."

"Haha, good" Naruto laughed as he tried to pick up the pace and beat Sasuke at the jog around the track, but of course Sasuke ended up winning in the end while shoving Naruto onto the grass

"Heh, I still win" Sasuke smirked as he helped Naruto up off the grass

"Teme!" Naruto joked back

Lunch

Sasuke and Naruto made there way towards the cafeteria, once they arrived and entered the busy room Naruto lead Sasuke to a table were Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Hinata were already sitting. Naruto sat beside Hinata his girlfriend which was right across from Ino, and that left Sasuke to sit beside Naruto and across from Sakura.

"I'm having a party at my house this Thursday night" Naruto announced after he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek

"We'll definitly be there" Tenten smiled as she patted Neji on the shoulder

"Alright!" Naruto grinned "Sasuke? You better be there! The king of parties! We have some parting to catch up on man!"

"Wouldn't miss it" Sasuke smirked

"Sakura and I will be there too" Ino smiled

"We will?" Sakura looked at Ino

"Yes" Ino glared back

"Oh.. okay" Sakura looked away confused as to why Ino wanted to go to Naruto's party

After lunch they made their way to their classes. Nothing happened in Sasuke's social class, Karin attempted to ask him out again and he turned her down a few more times. Obviously she wasn't getting it through her head that he wasn't interested.

Biology Class

Sasuke was the first one there and took a seat at a table in the back of the class, soon Sakura and Naruto walked in together and joined him in the back Sakura taking the seat in the middle and Naruto at the end.

"Dude! I'm so excited for Thursday! It's been awhile since we last partied together" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke nodded his head "Better make sure it's good dobe"

"My parties are always good" Naruto glared back

"Where are your parents going to be?" Sakura asked

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her "Oh, there going to America to meet up with Sasuke's to help his parents make the final sale on whatever there doing up there. I never pay attention when they tell me there leaving, I just starting thinking... PARTY!!"

"Okay, Ill be there too" Sakura giggled.

At the end of the day Sasuke finally returned back to the empty house and entered the kitchen he went to the fridge and pulled out some fresh tomatoes and some cheese and made himself a sandwich using only those ingredients. He then made his way to his bedroom, and turned on his computer and sat down in the chair. While the computer was booting up Sasuke pulled his cell phone out and noticed he had two new text messages.

New Message from Naruto: Hey man, want 2 play sum Call of Duty?  
'Sure be on in a few'Sasuke texted back  
New Message from Karin: Hey want 2 go 4 pizza at 5?  
'How the hell did you get my number?' Sasuke texted back angrily

Sasuke walked towards his 52" flat screen TV and turned on the XBOX 360 that was set up beside it. He grabbed a controller and sat back on his leather couch putting his headset on.

Uchiha has signed onto XBOX live  
Uzamaki wants you to join an XBOX live chat

"What's up?" Naruto's voice was heard as soon as he accepted it

"How the hell did Karin get my cell number?" Sasuke snapped

"Karin has your number?" A roar of laughed was heard from the other end "Sucks to be you man!"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke glared at the TV as he joined Naruto in a match.

When the match ended Sasuke turned to look at his phone again

New Message from Karin: I have my ways :)  
'Fuck off! How many times do I need to tell you that till you understand' The girl was stalking him!

"Dude I'm going out to take a hit off of my bong" Sasuke said into the mike

"Hey man wait! Ill take a walk over to your house and we'll do a few together then we'll hit up another match" Naruto said back

"Alright hurry it up" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto lived just down the street from Sasuke, they both lived in huge houses and both had their parents going away all the time. They had much in common.

New Message from Karin: I can make u 4get all about the pink haired freak ;)  
'I'm not even going to dignify that with a response' Sasuke texted back

"Hey Teme?" Sasuke heard Naruto call from the front door down stairs "Meet you out back!"

"I swear this chick is stalking me" Sasuke mumbled as he walked out the back door. Naruto was sitting on the deck swing taking a hit off of Sasuke's red bong.

"Haha! She does that" Naruto coughed a bit and handed it to Sasuke

"Take a look at these messages" Sasuke threw his phone to Naruto and took a hit himself

"Haha! Duuuuude! That sucks" Naruto laughed as he looked through the messages

"Here" Sasuke passed the bong back to Naruto already feeling the effects of the pot

"Pink haired freak?" Naruto questioned as he saw it "Sakura? Do you like Sakura?" Naruto looked at Sauske all glossy eyed

"Nah, she's better then Karin though she isn't pestering me" Sasuke smirked

"Alright dude I'm going to head back home and make myself some ramen, meet you online in a few" Naruto laughed as he made his way back to his own house.

New Message from Karin: Aw cum on baby!  
'...? I'm done talking to you' Sasuke closed his phone and threw it on his bed not wanting to see another message from the red haired freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_I wanted to thank;  
__Natasha  
KageSakura1982  
classy-prettygurl09  
SASUKEGURL  
and Twisted Musalih  
__For your reviews. 3_

**Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Two: The Weekend**

"Dude!! Shoot him! To your left!!" Naruto's voice continuously yelled in the headset attached to Sasuke's ear

"I hear you!" Sasuke snapped back

Sasuke was perched on the edge of his bed in front of his flat screen with the red XBOX 360 controller in hand. His bedroom was pretty simple, a black comforter was on his bed with dark blue satin sheets underneath. His bed side tables were stained a dark brown and had silver knobs, on one of them stood a dark blue and silver lamp with a black digital alarm clock in front of it. To the left of his bed stood a computer desk that was the same color as his bed side tables it was in front of a huge window (which currently had it's black satin curtains pulled closed) the computer was a touch screen and the key board was black and the letter and numbers shone blue, a black leather computer chair was tucked into it. To the right of his bed, turned towards the TV sat his leather chair.

"Wow dude it's already two in the morning, good thing it's Thursday night. No school tomorrow" Naruto laughed on the other end "I'm hungry, be right back I'm gunna find some snacks"

"Hurry dobe before the next match starts"

"Yeah yeah" Naruto muttered on the other end

Sasuke sighed heavily as he removed his headset and ran his hands through his hair, his bedroom was completely dark except for the light illuminated by the TV. He laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling for a bit. Tonight him and Naruto were playing Halo 3, they decided it was time for a new game. Sasuke sat up slowly when he heard the beep from the countdown start

"Dobe, you back yet?"

"Br theunch soon"

"What? Don't talk to me when you have food in your mouth" Sasuke said annoyed

"Sorry dude, I said ill be there soon"

"Hurry"

"So, how's art with Sakura?" Naruto asked

"She talks to much" Sasuke answered back

"Haha, yeah that's Sakura for ya"

"Any parties this weekend?" Sasuke asked wanting to change the topic

"Yeah, Shikamaru is throwing one tomorrow night, you wanna go?"

"Yes I do. Too bad we had to ditch on your party"

"Yeah damn rents coming home early, sucks that yours are still out"

"Meh, it's nicer having them gone"

"Well dude I'm going to head to bed" Naruto yawned "See you tomorrow haha"

"Alright, peace" Sasuke muttered back then turning off his XBOX and heading to his computer

_(Uchiha69 has logged on)_

Cherryblossom: Hey:) ur on late

Uchiha69: Yeah just stopped playing XBOX

Cherryblossom: Cool cool

Uchiha69: How come your still on?

Cherryblossom: Can't sleep, parents are in Brazil so the house in empty :(

Uchiha69: I could come over and keep your company ;)

Cherryblossom: Uh...

Uchiha69: Joke.

Cherryblossom: Oh haha i knew that

Uchiha69: Right. You going to Shikamaru's party tomorrow night?

Cherryblossom: I think so ino is forcing me to come along r u?

Uchiha69: Of course

Cherryblossom: Thats cool maybe ill see you there

Uchiha69: More then likely

Cherryblossom: Hehe

Uchiha69: ...?

Cherryblossom: Nevermind im going to try and sleep now tho nite :)

Uchiha69: Peace.

_(Cherryblossom has signed off)_

Sasuke also decided to try and get some sleep, he wanted to get in an early training session before Naruto came over.

"How about this?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from Sasuke's parents liquor cabinet

"Yeah that will do, see any vodka?" Sasuke asked as he took the bottle of whiskey from Naruto

"Yeah there's some vodka with gold flakes, will that do?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the bottle

"Yeah that's fine."

"So you think that's enough then?" Naruto got up from his crouching position and turned to look at their find, they had two bottles of rum, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka

"Yeah that should be fine" Sasuke nodded "Got some pot left over?"

"Yeah" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a sandwich bag which had some pot wrapped up inside of it

"Good"

"Tonight's going to be a blast" Naruto grinned

_(Later that Night)_

"Hey man!!" Naruto shouted towards Neji and Chouji who pulled up the same time as him and Sauske did

"Sup?" Chouji shouted as he got out of Neji's car

"Not a lot, pretty excited for tonight" Naruto grinned

"Yeah we definitely have been needing this" Chouji nodded as he shoveled some chips into his mouth from the bag in his hand

Sasuke stepped out of the vehicle wearing a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and baggy blue jeans, he carried the brown paper bag containing the alcohol him and Naruto found early.

"Dude lets go in" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the door, he was dressed in bright orange cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a light green hoodie over top. He opened the door and almost trampeled Ino who was currently taking off her purple high heals.

"Watch out idiot" Ino yelled, she was wearing a short mini jean skirt and a purple halter top, her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and she wore gold hoop earrings in her ears.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto laughed as he backed away from Ino hoping Sakura would come save him

"Down stairs already" Ino glared at Naruto

"What about Hinata?"

"She wasn't allowed to come" Ino rolled her eyes as she headed down the hardwood staircase.

"Hurry up teme! Party is down stairs" Naruto grinned as he kicked his shoes off and took off down the stairs, almost running over Ino again in the prossess

"Dobe" Sasuke sighed as he also took off his shoes and went down stairs

Downstairs was packed full of people, there was a drink table set up to the left and it currently held every possible piece of alcohol you could think of. Shikamaru stood in the corner while Ino hit on him, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, and Gara all stood off to another side in a circle each had a drink in hand. Karin and her group dressed in mini skirts and bikini tops stood in the center of the room, trying to draw all attention on them.

Sasuke reached Naruto down stairs, he gave him a smirk then turned to pour himself a drink

"Tonight is going to be something to remember" Naruto grinned

**-An hour later-**

_She was a bottle blonde  
She had her 7's on  
When I think about it now  
Just a cougar on the prowl  
She was hotter then hell  
Had me under her spell  
Got that ass doin yoga  
Did't care that she's older_

Karin and her group were currently on top of the living room table dancing. Naruto was in the corner hitting on a blonde haired girl with a drink in hand, Ino was dancing with Sakura in another corner. Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching Sakura from the corner of his eye,

"Hey man" Naruto slurred as he made his way over to Sasuke

Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards his friend

"Wanna step outside for a sec and take a hit?" Naruto grinned drunkenly

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as he stood up

_Got off the stage  
Ended up at her place  
We were burning up the bed  
Fire needed to be fed  
Mornin sun hit her face  
Maggie May showed her age  
And I remember what my Mama said_

Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura who was also looking back at him before he headed up the stairs to the back yard.

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked Ino who was also very drunk

"Who?" She giggled back

"Sasuke.."

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Ino stopped dancing and quickly ran her eyes through the crowd of people "I'm going to go find Shikamaru" She said as she stumbled off

"Okay.." Sakura rolled her eyes

"Hey man how come you haven't hooked up with someone yet?" Naruto asked

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged

"There's plenty of drunk girls down there that are more then willing.. not that they need to be dunk" Naruto grinned

"Hn" Sasuke said again

"Unless your thinking of getting with Sakura" Naruto eyed Sasuke drunkenly

"What?" Sasuke glarred at Naruto

"Haha! Well good luck with that" Naruto laughed as he stumbled back inside, Sasuke followed while rolling his eyes

When Sasuke and Naruto stepped down stairs it looked like a porn scene, Ino was currently making out with Shikamaru on the couch, Karin had attached herself to some poor guy, only few were still dancing and talking. Sasuke glanced around for Sakura, he found her in a corner with another guy. If he would have looked closer he would have seen her pushing him off but instead he rolled his eyes and went and grabbed the nearest girl and started making out with her. And why should he care? He's only known her for a week.

"Please stop" Sakure said softly to the guy trying to kiss her

"How come?" he purred

"Because" she pushed him away and started to walk away from him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke making out with another girl "oh" was all she found herself saying then decided it was about time she left

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto grabbed her arm before she could leave

"What?" she asked annoyed

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to get home" she mumbled

"Okay..." Naruto let go of her arm

Sakura ran up the stairs as quick as her legs could take her and she ran out the front door only to run into Sasuke who had some how gotten outside before she had.

"Watch it" He said as she colided into his chest

"How did you get up here?" Sakura asked shocked as she looked up at his face

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her

"You were making out with a girl.. how did you get up here so fast?" she glared at him and moved away

"She passed out I decided I needed some air.. why? Are you jealous?" He smirked

"No" she crossed her arms and looked away

"Really?" he moved closer to her "I think you are" he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Sasuke smirked at the blush that had appeared on her face "You look cute." Sasuke said as he looked down at her outfit, she was wearing tight blue jeans with brown boots over top, and black strapless shirt with silver necklaces, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "But I think it would look better if" Sasuke gently raised his hand and pulled out her ponytail as her hair fell down around her shoulders. "Better." he smirked

"Um.." was all Sakura could say

"So where is it your planning on going?" he said softly as he moved his face closer to hers

"H-Home" she stuttered as she could feel his breath on her cheek, her heart started racing when he lifted his hands and placed them gently on her waist

"Your in no condition to be driving" he whispered right before he kissed her

She could swear her heart missed a beat the moment his lips touched hers, he pulled her into him and brought one of his hands up to her head. He gently kissed his way to her cheek and down to her neck, he slid his other hand down to her butt and gently squeezed. Sakura could feel the beat of her heart through her chest and could swear he could feel it too, she had no idea how to do this being someone who has never kissed another person before.

"Ssssssasuke!! Yo buddie!!" Came a very drunk Naruto out of the house

Sakura quickly jumped away before Naruto could see, Sasuke just smirked at her then turned his attention towards his drunk friend "Hn?"

"I'm ready to goooooooo hoooome.. you drunk?" Naruto got really close to Sasuke and inspected his face "nah your not drunk"

"No I'm not" Sasuke sighed

"Then lets gooo man!!" Naruto ran towards his car and got into the drivers seat "Oh wait!!" Naruto fell out onto the cement ground "you drive!"

"Obviously" Sasuke turned towards a blushing Sakura "Come on, ill drive you home"

"Kay" Sakura nodded and just climbed into the back seat her stomache was full of butterflies every time she thought about them kissing

Sasuke got into the drivers seat and turned on the car

"I love you man" Naruto said as he poked Sasuke in the cheek

"Hn" Sasuke pushed his finger away

"Your the best man a man could ask for" Naruto slurred

"You sound gay" Sakura giggled from the back seat, Sasuke just glanced at her in the review mirror and smirked

"Hey you! You!!" Naruto pointed at her in the back seat "Shush"

They shortly arrived at Naruto's house and Sasuke had to help him to the front door, then he had to help him unlocked the doors. Eventually he got Naruto inside, and he left Naruto's car outside his house and switched over to his car which was parked outside.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked

"Just down by the school"

"Alright" Sasuke nodded

After Sasuke dropped Sakura off he made his way back to his house. He made his way up the the bedroom and sighed heavily as he fell back onto his bed, tonight sucked he didn't get drunk and he didn't get laid. And what was he thinking kissing Sakura like that? Now art is going to be awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Three: Up and Down**

Sunday had rolled around and Sakura was feeling extremely nervous about going to Sasuke's house. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Friday night. As she slowly made her way towards his house she could feel butterflys starting to well up in her stomache as his house came into view.

"Well here we go" she sighed to herself as she walked up the front step and knocked on the door

Sasuke walked down the steps, he already had set up the study, he actually wasn't planning on doing much school work till later, he wanted to continue what they had started on Friday, at first he was worried about it getting awkard in art but quickly he stopped caring, he wanted to finish what was started so he could stop thinking about it, Sasuke Uchiha didn't get hung up on girls. He opened the door, Sakura stood there books in hand, wearing a short mini jean skirt and a red loose fitting shirt, the sleeves falling off her shoulders exposing her black bra straps. He smirked looking her up and down.

"Hi Sasuke" she smiled nervously

"Hn" He nodded in response as he moved to let her into his house

"Your house is beautiful" Sakura said as she looked around admiring it "Where are we going to do our project"

"Upstairs in the study" he said as he gently put his hand on her waist pushing her in the right direction, Sakura blushed in responce to his touch. Sasuke smirked, he knew all the right things to do to get someone to sleep with him.

When they reached the study Sakura set her books down on the desk that sat in the middle of the room, book cases lined the walls and a computer, and desk sat in the far corner. "Anything we need to know about Shakspear will be in here" Sasuke said as he watched Sakura closely.

"Alright" Sakura smiled back as she walked over to one of the books cases, looking for anything she could find, Sasuke stood back and leaned against the door watching her. Eventually Sakura found a small book on Shakspear, she stood on her tippy toes to reach her, her action cause her shirt to pull up a bit exposing her pale stomache, Sasuke noticed this right away and used it. She almost had the book in her grasp when she felt two hands grasp her waist and someone's mouth kiss her neck gently "Sasuke" she stuttered out as she turned to look at him

"Sh" he hushed her as he brough her over to a large bench the sat infront of a window, it was covered in larage and small pillows.

"What are you doing?" she whispered confused as he layed her back on it, climbing on top of her

"Continuing where we left off" he answered as he kissed up her neck again

Sakura was unable to think of anything to say as Sasuke kissed up her neck towards her mouth, her thoughts scrambled as she felt his tounge slip inside her mouth. Unsure of what to do considering she had never made out with anyone before she just sat there, frozen. Sasuke understood right away so he moved away from her mouth leaving small kisses as he made his way towards her ear, he wanted to ease her into this. He slid his had up her shirt brushing her ribs as he lifted her a little to reach the clasp of her bra

"Sasuke" she gasped as he unhooked her bra

"If I'm going to fast tell me" he whispered into her ear then nibbled on it causing Sakura to shiver, he brought his hand back and grasped one of her breasts under the bra, slowing massaging it causing Sakura to moan slightly Sasuke instantly getting more excited as soon as he heard it. He reached his other free hand to her leg and lifted it up wrapping it around him and slowly started to dry hump her as he moved back towards her mouth. Once there he kissed gently helping Sakura relax into it, once he felt Sakura had grasped it he started to kiss her rougher his hand making it's way from her breast down her stomach until it reached the top of her underwear, slowly inching his hand inside he was able to feel how wet her panties were at first he applied presure to it causing Sakura to graps his shirt with both of her hands he started to rub it, then he slid one finger inside. Sakura arched her back towards him gasping in pleasure as her hands clenched his shirt tighter if that was even possible. Sasuke then pulled back, he pulled his hand out reaching up for her neck pulling her in for a deep kiss. He then stopped getting off her.

"Sasuke?" she asked confused sitting up to look at him

"We should really finish our project" he smirked

...

Sakura left over an hour ago, they had finished the project. Sasuke was currently in his room, he turned on his computer opening his chat page then turned his attention towards his XBOX 360. Shortly he recieved a message from Sakura.

Cherryblossom: What was that all about?

Uchiha69: Hn?

Cherryblossom: The kissing and making out?

Uchiha69: Did you not enjoy it?  
Cherryblossom: Well ya but thats not the point

Uchiha69: Oh I think it is.

Cherryblossom: Do u like me?

Uchiha69: Obviously.

Cherryblossom: Oh

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's responce, he then turned back to his XBOX not bothering answer her "Oh"  
"Hey man" Naruto was voice came on Sasuke's headset  
"Hn" Sasuke said in responce  
"How was the project?"  
"Fine" Sasuke smirked at this

Cherryblossom: Do u want to catch a movie tomorrow nite?  
Uchiha69: Sure, could be fun.  
Cherryblossom: Do u wanna come to my house? We could rent one  
Uchiha69: Rather not. How about you just come here after school.  
Cherryblossom: Alright :)

Uchiha69: Sounds good. I'm busy though, I'll see you tomorrow at school, peace.  
Cherryblossom: Night

"Dude" Naruto began again "I'm so excited for Halo Reach"

"No doubt" Sasuke said back "I'm out though man"  
"Alright, peace"

Sasuke sighed as he turned off his XBOX and headed for bed. His parents still weren't due back for another few months, looks like he'll be spending Halloween alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Four: Monday**

"Ino you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Sakura pleaded over the phone

"Don't worry forehead, I wont. So are you guys like dating now?"

"I have no idea..."

Sakura called Ino Sunday night as soon as she had got home from Sasuke's house and explained everything that happened. She sat on her pink and white bed, wearing white pajama's, hair pulled into a sideways braid.

"Well ask him.."

"I don't want to seem pushy, I kinda just want to see where it goes" Sakura said quietly

"Well alright, keep me updated on EVERYTHING"

"Sure thing!" Sakura giggled "I should go to bed though. Night Ino, see you at school tomorrow."

Sakura's mother was currently out at a party, her mother had a wild side to her and was never home much. Her father had walked out on them when Sakura was very young and doesn't remember much about him. They lived in a small home, but it was comphortable and suited there needs. Her mom worked as a painter, she brought in pretty good money sometimes but would spend it rather quickly. She still took good care of Sakura, always making sure food was in the house and that she had nice clothes to go to school in.

_'beep beep' _Sakura's alarm went off

"I could kill you" Sakura grumbled at her alarm clock as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom to shower, about forty five minutes later Sakura emerged from the bathroom, make-up done and hair pulled into a sideways loose pony tail "What to wear?" she mumbled to herself, she was very nervous about going to Sasuke's house tonight. Eventually she settled on a black pair of yoga pants and a pink speggetti strap.

Sakura arrived at school ten minutes before it began, Ino right beside her "I don't see him yet" Ino said as she looked around

"Ino! Don't be so obvious" Sakura quickly said as she jumped in front of her friend

"Your really hung up on him aren't you forehead?" Ino giggled

"No.." Sakura said quickly as her face turned a light shade of pink

"Don't look now" Ino whispered as she leaned in close to Sakura "But I think I just found him" she smiled

"Hey guys" Naruto grinned as he proped an arm on Ino

"Get off of me!" she snapped trying to get his arm off, but Naruto was making it impossible

Sasuke walked up beside Sakura and lighty slid his hand down the middle of her back. Her blush made Sasuke smirked, he enjoyed watching her reaction when he touched her.

"Dobe" he sighed getting annoyed of Ino whinning about Naruto not getting his arm off of her "Lets go"

"Alright, peace girls"

Sasuke winked at Sakure and smirked before they walked away

"I hate Naruto" Ino steamed

"Yeah.." Sakura mumbled in a trance watching Sasuke walk away

The begining of the day went by pretty slowly for Sakura, it was lunch time now and she was at her locker alone, putting her books away and grabbing her lunch. Ino had told her to meet her in the lunch room, apparently she had some big news to tell her.

"Meet me outside the boys change room in five minutes" someone said from the other side of Sakura's locker door

"What..?" she said as she moved it to see who it was "Sasuke?"

"Five minutes" he repeated before he walked away

"Okay.." she said confused

Five minutes later Sakura stood uncomfortably outside the mens change room watching for Sasuke, eventually the door opened reveling non other then Sasuke himself "Come" he said simply as he walked back inside expecting Sakura to follow

"Sasuke?" she said as she slowly made her way into the change room "Why do you want me to come in here?"

Sasuke didn't answer instead he made his way to one of the individual rooms, it had a shower and a changing area with a toilet and bench inside of it. He turned on the shower and walked back out to Sakura

"Why did you turn the shower on?" she asked getting more confused and nervous

"Don't want anyone to hear you" he smirked as he pulled her inside the room and shut the door "Now where did we leave off last time?" he said seductively "oh right" he mumbled kissing her neck, taking his left hand and grabbing her ass cheek with it, he backed her up against the door and took her leg in his right hand and lifted it to wrap around his waist.

"Sasuke" she moaned slightly "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he took his left hand and rubbed it up and down her stomache, then swifty removed her shirt, leaving her in her black push up bra "Nice" he smirked admiring it.

"Sasuke we shouldn't be doing this in here" she was starting to forget why she was objecting as he kissed down her neck and towards her breast

"We really shouldn't" he whispered back "Stop me if you want" he pulled the bra down slighty so he could suck on her nipple, this feeling was completely new to her, she could feel her panties go wet the instant her started to suck on her nipple. Every thought left her head all she wanted to do now was enjoy what Sasuke was doing to her. Sasuke smirked when he glanced up to see Sakura in total bliss, he pulled her pants down a little and started to kiss down her stomache leaving small red marks where he sucked lightly. When he reached the lining of his underwear he pulled it down slightly, and that's when they heard another guy walk into the changing area

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered

"Better not make any noise if you dont want him to hear you" Sasuke teased as he continued to pull her panties down until he saw what he wanted, he then started to lick lightly causing Sakura to inhale heavily he then kissed back up her stomache replacing his tounge with his fingers, he slowly slid one in at first, Sakura grabbed his shirt tightly when he did so when he reached her lips he started to kiss her roughly and slid one more finger in pumping in and out faster. He wasn't about to let her come, he was just preparing her for tonight. Yes he was just that evil. Right before she was about to release he pulled his fingers out, kissing her for a few more moments he said "We better go, don't want to be late for next period"

"..." she looked at him confused

"Here" he passed her her shirt then slowly pulled her panties and pants back up then kissed her on the nose "you get changed ill check to make sure that guy left" he then left, Sakura still standing there confused and extremely horney the only thing she could think of doing was pushing him up agaisnt the wall and raping him. She had never felt like that before, also no one had ever touched her like that before so everything she felt was new.

"Still haven't put your shirt on I see" he chuckeled taking the shirt from her and sliding it over her arms "lets go" he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the change room

Biology Class

Sakura had met up with Ino after and Sasuke had left to hang out with Naruto before the next period bell rang. Sakura didn't tell Ino that her and Sasuke had made out in the boys change room, instead Ino had told Sakura that Shikamaru had asked her out. Sakura couldn't really pay attention to Ino, her thought's currently on Sasuke. When the bell rang Sakura slowly made her way to her next class, Sasuke and Naruto already sitting at the table, Sakura took her normal chair between them.

"Dude Halo Reach will be out soon" Naruto said excitedly "I'm so stoked"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded in agreement

"So you guys have a date after school I hear Sakura" Naruto nudged her playfully

"Um.." Sakura looked at the table and blushed

"Don't worry if Sasuke tries anything just tell me and ill kick his ass" Naruto grinned

".." Sakura giggled slightly but didn't look at him, her blush deepening

"You'll try at least" Sasuke added

"I could kick your ass" Naruto snorted

"Only in your dreams"

For the rest of the class Naruto explained why he could kick Sasuke's ass, Sasuke would add simple reply's here and there causing Naruto to get agrivated. Half way through class Sakura felt Sasuke's hand rub her leg slightly and grab her knee playfully. She smiled but didn't look away from her note book, not wanting to draw attention to it.

Sasuke's phone vibrated he pulled it out seeing he recieved a text message from Karin he sighed opening it "Wana go out 2nite?" it said he snorted and shook his head

"How again did you get my number?"

"Who was that?" Sakura whispered from beside him

"Karin" he said simply

The Phone vibrated again "From ur student record ;)"

"How the hell did you get ahold of that?" he typed back getting annoyed

"Oh.." Sakura said hurt and looked away

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and sighed "She's fucking annoying" he mumbled

"You don't want to go out with her?"

"What do you think?" he questioned

"Everyone wants to go out with her" she said quietly

"I'm not everyone" he said as his phone vibrated again

"I have my ways" it said  
"Don't text me anymore, I don't want to talk to you" He typed and slid his Iphone back into his pocket

When school had ended Sakura met Sasuke by his locker "Did you think of something you wanted to rent tonight?" she smilled

"Hn" he shrugged "I think Naruto might come over for an hour or so, then after that we can head over to the movie store to pick something out. Is there a certain time you need to be home tonight?" Sasuke asked

"No.." Sakura replied

"Ahem!" Karin made herself known from the other side of Sasuke locker.

".." Sasuke didn't even bother looking at her, he just continued to put books into his bag

"Your going out with HER?" Karin snorted disgustedly

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked quietly

"What did you say? I can't hear you over your large forehead"

Sasuke then shut his locker, done with putting books into his bag "lets go" he said to Sakura then before he left he said to Karin "Don't talk to me either" he glared at her before walking away

"Sasuke, one more chance to go out with me instead of ugly" Karin yelled furious

"I'm surprised you turned her down, no one else has"

"That's just because she's easy" Sasuke mumbled back as he unlocked the door to his car

"How do you know?" Sakura asked as she got in the passenger's side

"She's just that type"

Once back at Sasuke's house he walked Sakura to his kitchen "Want something to eat?" he asked as he grabbed some tomatoes out of the fridge

"Sure" she smiled back "Can I just have a peice of tomatoe?"

"Hn" he smirked nodding and sliding the plate towards her

"When's Naruto going to be here?"

"Probably any minute"

"Hey baka? You here?" None other then Naruto's voice shouted from the front door

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he and Sakura walked out towards Naruto

"Hey Sakura" Naruto grinned "You wanna play some racing games too?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled

After an hour or so of Sakura loosing and Sasuke attempting to show her how to play, Naruto left. Sasuke walked Naruto to the door, when he returned he said "We can rent a movie off of my XBOX, anything you want to see?"

"How about a horror movie?"

"Hn" he replied as he opened Zune, the movie setting on the XBOX and went to the horror section, eventually they settled on the Grudge.

"Can I ask you something Sasuke?" Sakura asked half way through the film

"Hn" he nodded

"Are we like.." she paused not sure if she wanted to ask the rest

"Like?" he glanced over at her. Both of them were sitting on his bed, propped up against the wall with pillows.

"Dating or something?" she asked quickly

"Sure" he shrugged

".. ok" she said confused

"Sakura" he sighed "I don't really want the dating title, but we can be together. On a few conditions"

"What conditions?"

"You keep it to yourself, and if you touch, kiss, or look at any other man in a way I don't like not only will I kill him but we'll be over" he said darkly

"Why don't you want me to tell people?" she asked sadly

"I don't want people to make a big deal about it."

"Oh"

"I'm not going to fuck some other girl if that's what your thinking"

"No, not at all" she smiled sweetly

"Alright, wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?" he smirked at her


End file.
